


The Hinata Twin's Series Of Misfortune

by Lemon_snickets



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Death, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Hinata has a twin, Incoming angst, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, i cant promise a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_snickets/pseuds/Lemon_snickets
Summary: // Twin AU //Shouyou and Akihiro are Twins, They lived happily with their family and friends, until "The accident" came, The day where the twins looses everything they had, And one misfortune came after another, Their little happy world burst into millions of pieces,How would they survive the series of Misfortune? Or will they even survive them?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Shouyou's Family, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Hinata Twin's Series Of Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the twins

* * *

_"Hey, Aki, What would you do if you suddenly lost everything you had?"_ Asked the Shoyou

The boy tilted his head and said _"If I ever loose you, Then that's when I'll loose everything else, But that'll never happen!"_ Akihiro said in a cheerful tone

Shoyou snickers and asked why, The boy answered _"Because! We'll die together! We're twins!"_ Laughed the boy, shoyou laughed with akihiro and continued their walk home

They went to different schools since Shoyou wanted to play volleyball in karasuno, Akihiro in the other hand, is trying to pursue his dreams to be an artist, Because of the separation of the twins, No one even knew they had a twin, even tho they're walking in different paths, Fate always seem to bound these two together.

* * *

After a long walk home they finally reached their destination, Akihiro opened the door and they were greeted by a warm atmosphere, 

_"Sho! Aki! Welcome Home"_ Greeted their mother who gave them a bright smile, 

_"We're home"_ said the twins, Natsu came running to the twins and suprised them, 

Natsu giggles and hugged them tight, their mother called them for supper and told the twins to tidy up first before eating, Of course the twins had to race upstairs

* * *

At dinner was a warm and gentle atmosphere, Their mother was smiling while listening to natsu's story, Their Father was having a friendly chat with the twins, it was like their little, small happy world

_"Oh! By the way, I got us tickets to go to Hawaii! My boss gave it to me with the promotion"_ Mr. Hinata said happily, Everyone was happy for a vacation, But The twins suddenly remembered something

 _"AH! wait! We can't go!"_ Shoyou shouted. _"Why not sho?"_ Asked Mrs. Hinata

 _"Sho has training camp and so do I"_ Akihiro added, Mr. Hinata asked why Akihiro has training camp, Akihiro answered 

_"For development of course! I can't be an artist without proper development"_ The family laughed at Akihiro's determination, and of course it wasn't a bad thing to be determined,

The conversation kept going and going until they finally reached an agreement, Shoyou and Akihiro will stay and the rest will go to Hawaii, The twins told their parents that they could go together some other time, Because there's always a next time.

Night time fell and it was time to go to sleep the twins weren't fast asleep but were having their own little chat,

_"Hey Aki, Don't you want to go to Hawaii?"_ Shoyou asked while stroking his brother's hair, Akihiro shrugged

 _"Of course I do, But I can't miss this opportunity to learn new things"_ said Akihiro while sitting down in Shoyou's lap

_"This is a good opportunity for you too sho, I heard one of a volleyball powerhouse is attending your training camp"_

Shoyou was interested in what Akihiro was saying so he stayed quiet and let him finish.

 _"Let's both do our best tomorrow okay? Mom, dad, and natsu are leaving tonight, right?"_ Akihiro asked and Shoyou nodded

 _"I wish next time comes sooner, I wanna experience beach volleyball!"_ Shoyou brightly said. Akihiro who was smiling at his twin threw a pillow on his face.

 _"Just sleep now, You're too energetic"_ Akihiro turned and covered himself in a blanket. Shoyou laid down next to Akihiro slept as well

_"Good night Aki"_

* * *

The next day The twins were left alone in the house, Their mother left a note saying

> **_"We'll be back in two weeks! I left_ ** **_money in the counter for you boys, I also left food in the fridge, Don't let sho near the kitchen aki! -♡︎ Mom "_ **

_"What does she mean not to let me near the kitchen"_ Shoyou asked. Akihiro gave shoyou a _'Seriously?'_ look and sighed.

 _"She means not to let you cook, you remember what happened last time right?"_ Akihiro said while pointing his finger on shoyou's chest.

Shoyou was flashbacking on how he nearly burned down the whole house trying to open the stove, He gave Akihiro a _'Hehe' ._

* * *

The twins were ready to go to school, even tho it was still 5 in the morning, Shoyou was pestering Akihiro to wake up because he has morning practice.

On the way to school they were arguing about why they have to go to school early, Akihiro had won the battle but lost when Shoyou said he'd leave him to go to school alone.

They were on a path where they have to part ways, they bid each other fair well, 

Shoyou was riding his bike faster since he's envisioned Kageyama with a smug face Already in the gym,

* * *

While shoyou was riding his bike, he passed by Kageyama who was walking, As he passed he shouted 

_"This'll be my win Bakayamaa!!"_

Kageyama who was startled with the ginger's declaration, Ran after him while yelling 'Boke'

* * *

The practice went normal, It was the same as always, Kageyama and Hinata practicing their quick, Tsukishima making fun of them, Yamaguchi snickering at the back, Tanaka and Nishinoya pestering Kiyoko, Yachi helping kiyoko out, Asahi, Narita, Kinoshita, And Ennoshita talking, Sugawara and Daichi Scolding Nishinoya and Tanaka, yes, same as always.

When practice ended, The team went into Ukai's store together to get meatbuns, As usual, It was quiet rowdy.

_"Oi boke, You gonna go home or what?"_ Kageyama asked shoyou, Shoyou shooked his head and said _"I'll be going home with my brother this time"_. The team was astounded at the fact that hinata has a brother which they never knew about, 

_"YOU HAVE A BROTHER???!!!"_ Tanaka and Nishinoya asked while yelling, Ennoshita from behind, smacked their heads and said 'be quiet'

_"I thought I told you guys that I have a brother"_ Shoyou said while eating a meatbun, _"I don't think you've ever mentioned it before"_ Yachi said,

 _"Well I have a brother and that's all! I'll see you guys tomorrow!!"_ Shoyou said while running, His footsteps were fading and he was no where to be seen.


End file.
